


Just Like Mom

by LadyTineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Incest, John Winchester hate, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of incest, No Sex, nothing graphic, probably idk, the tags kind of ruin the story but they are necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTineapple/pseuds/LadyTineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a difficult confession to make and Sam tries to figure out how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mom

**Author's Note:**

> The story works better without any warnings or tags, but **if you are easily triggered, please read the tags and endnotes.**

"You–"

"Don't," Dean cut him off, quietly, closing his eyes painfully and holding one hand up to stop him. "Don't say it."

"Right," Sam said slowly, staring at him for a long moment, his mouth open, before clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. For a long moment it was quiet. 

"Was it," he asked slowly, Dean wincing slightly at the mere topic, "did it happen often?"

"No," Dean said hurriedly, shaking his head and swallowed. "No, just a few times," he admitted, turning his head even further away from Sam and getting quieter with every word.

"A few times?" Sam repeated, his brows raised and his eyes wide in horror. "Dean, that is a few times too many."

"I know," Dean said tensely.

Again Sam drew a few deep breaths, shaking his head softly to clear it.

"It wasn't such a big deal," Dean mumbled after a moment and shrugged.

Sam pressed his lips firmly together, biting his tongue. "Do you have any idea why?"

With a huff, Dean shook his head. "Because he was desperate?" he asked quietly. "Because he was lonely and drunk and a psychopath?" he added, becoming louder with each word, until he was almost shouting. For a few seconds he glared at Sam, before shaking his head again with a sigh. "I don't know, Sam, okay? He was drunk. I could barely understand when he told me not to tell anyone, how would I know what he was thinking?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam said with a quick shake of his head. "Sorry."

Both staring at their hands, silence fell again, Dean slowly calming down and sinking into himself a bit more with every passing moment.

"He said I reminded him of Mom," he mumbled eventually, a soft, sad expression on his face, staring onto the floor away from his brother.

Sam's jaw dropped open as he stared at Dean, not even daring to breathe anymore, words failing him.

"Apparently," Dean huffed, wiping over one eye with a weak, shaking smile, "I look a lot like her. Her eyes and– you know."

"Dean," was all Sam managed to bring out, all chocked up.

"Yeah, I don't know," Dean said quickly, trying to keep his smile up, despite his teary eyes. "I am not even sure why I'm telling you."

Sam furrowed his brows in question, but remained silent for a moment, until Dean got a glimpse at him.

"I mean why would I tell anyone about this?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

"Because you need to! You've been keeping this secret for almost twenty years?" He quickly pressed his lips together to stop them from shaking and blinked several times. "I can't even begin to understand how you could manage that without collapsing."

Dean huffed tiredly.

Again Sam bit his lip, taking a long, sorrowful look at his brother as he was looking for the right words. "I'm sorry for what he did," he said quietly. "You didn't deserve that."

His view blurring quickly, Dean nodded once, careful to keep his face expressionless.

"And thank you for telling me," he added. "I– I don't really know what to say, but I know how hard this must be and–"

"Do you?" Dean mumbled, glaring at Sam for a moment, before swallowing once and turning back away.

"No, of course not," Sam said with a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that, but I get that it must be hard."

With his jaw tensed, Dean stared ahead, Sam observing him for a moment, until he finally managed to take his eyes off him and placed one hand on his brother's back, both of them staring ahead again, in complete silence, merely drawing deep breaths and working their way through everything that has been said.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with rape and incest, which is the main focus of it, although neither is directly mentioned. If you are easily triggered by these topics, this could very well affect you.
> 
> Big thanks to [Mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/profile) for providing me with a title.


End file.
